1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to marking images and obtaining image data using a single platform, such as a printer platform.
2. Description of Related Art
Ink-jet printers, and other types of printers, are widely used as marking engines. These printers include a printer platform on which a replaceable printer cartridge is detachably mounted.
Meanwhile, image pick-up devices, such as scanners, are used to scan images, convert the scanned image data into a digital format, and transfer and/or store the digitized image data for subsequent reproduction or analysis.